Klaus tu jest
by magda1991m
Summary: SPOILER: S4EP12 - Damon zostaje uwięziony przez Stefana i pozostawiony na pastwę Klausa.


**UWAGA! Fik został natchnięty odcinkiem 12 z 4 sezonu. Czujcie się ostrzeżeni!**

Gdyby nie to, że pozostawił mnie bez dostępu do większej ilości krwi, rozerwałbym kraty w drzwiach, które uniemożliwiały mi ucieczkę. Marna fiolka miała mnie powstrzymać przed kompletnym osuszeniem. Śmiechu warte, Stefan. Teraz w dodatku zostawiłeś mnie z tym psychopatą, który był kiedyś twoim _kolegą_? Proszę, zabij mnie samemu, a nie postawiasz to temu sadyście.

- Wyglądasz okropnie – stwierdził fakt.

Kiwnąłem głową, posyłając mu przy tym ironiczne spojrzenie.

- Co ty nie powiesz…

Usiadłem pod ścianą. Brak sił dawał mi się we znaki. Kiedy stąd wyjdę, bardzo _serdecznie_ podziękuję mojemu braciszkowi, zdecydowanie.

Klaus przyglądał się przed dłuższą chwilę mojemu pozbawionego niemal zupełnie krwi ciału. Utrzymywanie z nim kontaktu wzrokowego sprawiało mi problemy. Otworzyłem fiolkę i jednym haustem opróżniłem ją do dna. Westchnąłem w wyrazie ulgi. Pragnienie się nasiliło, a ten drań tylko patrzył i się uśmiechał.

Wiedziałem, że coś kombinuje. Sam zgodził się, by mnie „popilnować"? Proszę was, miałbym uciec w takim stanie? Przejechał palcem wskazującym po kratach, po czym złapał w dłoń ostatnią.

- Wiesz co jest ciekawe w tej sytuacji?

Niezrozumienie wymalowane na mojej twarzy wymusiło na jego ustach uśmieszek. Spojrzałem w bok. Świetnie, zaraz zacznie gadać o rzeczach, o których niekoniecznie chcę usłyszeć.

- Zamknij się. Nie jestem w nastroju na pogaduszki. Suszy mnie, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli - nie odpowiedział. Spojrzał w dół. Nie do końca wtedy wiedziałem na co. Drzwi do celi się otworzyły. – Co ty robisz? – brakowało mi siły, więc mój głos nie był na tyle mocny, by prawidłowo zaakcentować powagę tej sytuacji. Ponownie odpowiedziała mi cisza. Jak widać, nie kwapił się z wyjaśnieniami.

Zamknął drzwi za sobą. Co planował? Domyślałem się, że dostanie mi się po mordzie za to „zamknij się". Klaus był dość przewrażliwiony na tym punkcie.

- Damon, Damon, Damon… - po sekundzie poczułem jak zaciska palce na mojej szyi. Wstrzymałem oddech i skoncentrowałem się na utrzymaniu kontaktu wzrokowego. – Myślisz, że stanowisz dla mnie jakiekolwiek wyzwanie? Lub… że kiedykolwiek je stanowiłeś? – Zacisnął dłoń mocniej.

- N…nie. Nie… myślę… tak – z trudem wydukałem te słowa, a jego uścisk osłabł. Jego druga dłoń zawędrowała do moich włosów. Wrzask wypełnił pomieszczenie, gdy pociągnął za nie tak mocno w górę, że zmuszony byłem spojrzeć mu w twarz z odległości tych paru centymetrów.

Patrzył na mnie z tym błyskiem w oku. Tym, którym sam promienieje, gdy Elena jest przy mnie. Dlaczego? Spojrzał na moje usta. Spierzchnięte i popękane nie były zbyt miłym widokiem.

Zbliżył twarz do mojej, przykrywając me wargi swoim oddechem. Zesztywniałem. Nie spodziewałem się takiego obrotu spraw. Chciałem przekręcić głowę w bok, ale zręcznie mi to uniemożliwił. Wpił się we mnie i brutalnie zaczął całować. Przez chwilę przeleciała mi przez myśl sytuacja z Elijah. Wtedy, gdy subtelnie dotknął mojego torsu, gdy rozkuwał mnie z kajdan. Wtedy jego oczy mówiły coś… Coś, czego nie mogłem zrozumieć. Teraz jednak wszystko wydało mi się takie jasne.

Poczułem krew spływającą z kącika ust. Rozciąłem sobie wargę o wystające kły. Ciepły język wciąż zataczał przyjemne kręgi, krzyżując się z moim. Było mi w tej chwili wszystko jedno. Klaus był silniejszy, jeśli chciał czegoś, to mógł sobie łatwo to wziąć. Przejechał palcami po mojej szyi i zatrzymał się na koszuli.

- Rozepnij ją – rozkazał, wpatrując się we mnie.

Niewiele mogłem zrobić. Szybko wyswobodziłem się z niej, a on zniżył się i obdarzył mój obojczyk pocałunkiem. Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, opierając się o ścianę. Przygryzł lewy sutek, po chwili liżąc go. Powtórzył tę czynność z drugim. Nie powiem, że nie było to przyjemne. W sumie, kobiety z którymi byłem nie należały do zupełnie uległych - także lubiły takie gierki.

Moment nieuwagi i jęk wydobył się z mojego gardła. Klaus posłał mi pełen wyższości, kpiący uśmieszek – znowu. Dotknął dłonią mojego torsu. To miejsce było wyjątkowo łase na pieszczoty, co zdawał się doskonale widzieć.

- Przestań – powiedziałem. I tak prawdopodobieństwo, że mnie posłucha są zerowe, ale nie chcę, by wyglądało to, jakbym zgodził się na to wszystko. Załapał za pasek od moich spodni i jednym ruchem pozbawił mnie go. Mhm… Bardzo zręcznie.

- Nie - nasza konwersacja była bardzo uboga, ale zdawała się zawierać wszelkie sformułowania, które były w tej chwili potrzebne. Widziałem jak jego spodnie robią się przyciasne w tych oczywistych rejonach. Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz mnie przelecieć, miałeś ku temu wiele okazji. Dlaczego teraz? Dotknął się i westchnął. – A teraz, możesz mnie zadowolić.

Teraz to wiedziałem na pewno. Poczułem jak moje ciało zmusza mnie do tego. To piekielne zauroczenie działało cholernie dobrze. Rzuciłem się w stronę Klausa i przygwożdżając go do posadzki, rozsiadłem się na jego udach. Brak sił nie był powodem, dla którego niemiałbym wykonać tego rozkazu. Wbrew sobie pocałowałem go. Wpierw w usta, potem po szyi. Pozbyłem się jego górnej części garderoby, po czym zacząłem nieco brutalniej zajmować się jego sutkami. Westchnął, a ja rozpiąłem guzik przy jego spodniach i oswobodziłem jego członka. Dość sporego, muszę przyznać. Dotknąłem jego trzonu i przejechałem w górę i w dół. Czułem przyjemne mrowienie w podbrzuszu. Tak, zdaje się, że i mnie zaczyna się to podobać. Świetnie.

Klausowi nie odpowiadała chyba zimna posadzka, bo w następnej sekundzie zostałem przyszpilony do ściany z kolanem między udami i penisem obijającym się o moje biodro. Jego ciężki oddech wprawił mnie w lekką dumę. Prawdopodobnie było to spowodowane zauroczeniem. Kazał mi się zadowolić i jest zadowolony. Logiczne, prawda? Tak, będę to sobie cały czas wmawiał. Nie jest to szczyt moich marzeń, a moje ciało cieszy się na myśl o dotykającym go wampirze. Pocałowałem go nad obojczykiem.

- Możesz ugryźć – szepnął. Ponownie przyłapałem się na zbyt długo wstrzymywanym oddechu. Polizałem skórę pod uchem mojego strażnika, po czym szybko wbiłem w nią swoje kły. Ach… Co to za krew…! Trwało to może pięć sekund. Siłą zostałem oderwany. - No dalej – odsunął się nieco – zadowalaj mnie.

Padłem na kolana, łapiąc jego członek prawą dłonią. Przyjrzałem mu się uważnie. Zdecydowanie nie podobała mi się perspektywa, że miałby znaleźć się we mnie. Czubkiem języka zatoczyłem krąg na główce. Syknął, ale z jego ust nie wydobyło się żadne słowo. Dobrze.

Gdyby ktoś nas teraz zobaczył, chyba zamordowałbym z zimną krwią, nie zważając na to, kogo.

Nie pozwolił mi zabawiać się z nim długo. Pchnął mnie ponownie na ścianę, rozpiął moje spodnie, złapał za szlufki i zsunął je w dół wraz z bokserkami. Wydałem z siebie cichy jęk. Całkowicie się zatraciłem. Stałem przed nim twardy i patrzyłem w przestrzeń nad naszymi głowami, gdy on całował mnie po szyi. Paznokciami orałem jego plecy zostawiając krwawe ślady, a jego noga pocierała moje przyrodzenie.

Kolejna fala jęków wstrząsnęła pomieszczeniem. Obrócił mnie tak, że klatką piersiową dotykałem teraz zimnej ściany. Członek także, przez co syknąłem niezadowolony. Nie zareagował jednak na to. Palcami odnalazł wejście i natarł na nie. Używał czegoś jako poślizgu, jednak nie widziałem czego. Nie obchodziło mnie to w tej chwili. Będzie to mój pierwszy raz z facetem, mimo, iż żyję już tyle dekad. Trochę zaskakujące, prawda? Nie, żebym wcześniej nie odczuwał pociągu do innych osobników własnej płci, po prostu…

- Ach!

Gorąco jakie rozlało się po moim ciele, było niczym w porównaniu z orgazmami dawanymi mi przez te setki kobiet, w którymi spałem. Klaus wiedział gdzie dotykać. Strach było pomyśleć jak daleko sięga jego doświadczenie. Wciąż czułem jak jego penis naciska na mój tyłek i czeka na swoją kolej. Poruszał palcami i mimo, iż dopiero doszedłem, wiedziałem, że niedługo znowu się podniecę. Był po prostu zbyt dobry.

- Rozszerz nogi, Damon – wymruczał i wyciągnął palce. Spełniłem jego prośbę. Zabawił się jeszcze ze sobą, rozprowadzając jednocześnie lubrykant po swoim członku, po czym przymierzył go między moimi pośladkami i pchnął mocnym i zdecydowanym ruchem.

- Kur… - nie mogłem dokończyć, gdyż głos ugrzęzł mi w gardle. Wydobył się zamiast tego jęk, którego powinienem się wstydzić. Poważnie. Rozrywał mnie od środka. Nie poruszał się. Czy oczekiwał mojej reakcji? – Ach! – Lekko się wysunął i pchnął. Otarłem się o ścianę, zrywając sobie skórę z dłoni. Było mi kurewsko niewygodnie, jednak kolejne pchnięcie nadeszło i następne, i jeszcze kolejne… Zacząłem wić się pod nim, a moja męskość ponownie ożyła. Klaus zacisnął na niej swoją dłoń i zaczął się poruszać coraz szybciej na obu frontach. Zastanawiałem się, kiedy dojdzie… ale tylko przez pierwsze kilkanaście sekund, bo po chwili nie obchodziło mnie już zupełnie nic, prócz własnej satysfakcji. Oraz satysfakcji Klausa. Silne pchnięcia uświadomiły mnie, iż zbliża się koniec. Sam także już niemal kończyłem. Kilka ruchów jego dłonią i byłoby po wszystkim. Zabrał jednak dłoń z mojego członka i złapał moje biodra wbijając się we mnie głębiej i brutalniej.

- Nie dotykaj się… dojdź od samego brania… - zdecydowane pchnięcia i dyszenie… Boże! Paznokciami przejechałem po ścianie zostawiając na niej otarcia i trochę krwi. Kamienne ściany są straszne, jeśli chodzi o uprawianie seksu – zapamiętać. Czułem jak dochodzi. To gorąco, które rozlało się w moim wnętrzu było dziwnie przyjemne. Ostatnie jego ruchy i ja także już nie wytrzymałem.

Wysunął się ze mnie. Stróżka spermy pociekła po moim udzie, a ja upadłem na kolana nie mogąc ustać.

- Gdyby Elena cię teraz zobaczyła…

- Zabiję cię, dra…niu… - przygryzł moją dolną wargę i zatuszował to pocałunkiem.

- Nie dasz rady, i nie będziesz miał ku temu powodu, bo… - spojrzał mi w oczy – gdy stąd wyjdę, ubierzesz się i o niczym nie będziesz pamiętał - zszokowany wzrok jakim go zmierzyłem został przyjęty ze spokojem. – Chyba nie myślałeś, że będzie inaczej?

Zapiął spodnie oraz założył koszulę i zapiął guziki. Nie… To nie mogło się tak skończyć… Nie…

- Do zobaczenia, Damon.

Opuścił pomieszczenie, przekręcił zamek. Zostałem sam…

Nie… przecież nikogo tu nie było…

Spojrzałem po sobie. Nikogo tu nie było…

**THE END**

I to wszystko. Za wszelkie błędy przepraszam!

Popełniłam kolejne PWP… ~(T3T)~ Hope you like it.


End file.
